You're Worth Crying For
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: I thought my prince found another princess. Glad to know I was the princess he's been talking about. I've cried a lot because of him but I guess, he's worth crying for.


**Hahaha! *do I really have to start it off with a laugh?***

**My dear readers, I hope this will compensate for not updating 'Three Wishes'. You see, until now, I'm only halfway through chapter 9. All I need is patience. I hope you guys won't get mad? *sulking***

**Anyways, this story is inspired by 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift. I was typing chap9 and was listening to music when this song suddenly played,, I got distracted and suddenly this story pops inside my head.. if you know me, you know that I won't get any sleep until I typed this,, so yea, I'll stop babbling.**

**Well, this story is dedicated to my good friend Hachibukai! Hihi, Joy-chan! I really really REALLY hope you'll like this! *crossing fingers***

**Pairing: **GrayXLucy, with a special participation of Juvia Lockser. (Special participation? Hahahaha)

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Summary: **I thought my prince found another princess. Glad to know that I was the princess he's been talking about. I've cried a lot because of him but I guess, he's worth crying for.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any or its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

**You're Worth Crying For**

Every time he looks at me, I have this indescribable feeling inside me that made me smile at him. It's kind of hard to describe the feeling in my stomach, but most people call it 'butterflies'. It's weird, but feels nice, and I feel like I always want to be around him and talk to him. It's like the feeling when I ate too much then I'll regret having ate that apple pie afterwards when I got home but, my mom made it for me so I don't feel as bad. I feel this warm fuzzy feeling and my heart pounds fast when he talks to me like it's the first time I met him. Yea, it's hard for me to describe it but, it's a feeling that for sure everyone knows about. Yes, you got it right, its love.

Some people are afraid to fall in love because they don't want to get hurt or hurt others but, can you control yourself when these stupid cupid arrows hit you?

I don't know but, whenever I'm with him, I'm always happy and whenever he's not around, I always want to be with him, I constantly think about him, I desire him in every way imaginable, and if there was ever a feeling that was heavenly, being in love is certainly one of them. You think I'm crazy? Well, that's what I feel, can you blame me?

But there's this gap between love and hatred. When you fall in love, of course, you can't avoid the pain, the suffering and tears that lead to hatred. Hatred to oneself. Why did I fall in love? Why him? These questions ran through a persons mind when they're hurt.

To be honest, I can always feel these feelings only when I'm around him.

"Lucy! You alright?" someone asked. I looked up and saw him looking all worried. He sat beside me at the bench I was sitting at, behind the school. My heart started beating fast when his knee brushed even at its slightest against mine and the smile my lips hold grew wider knowing that he's worried and wanted to talk to me.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yea." I answered. He smiled and patted my head as if I'm a dog. He always does that, I don't know why. My smiling lips pouted and I playfully punched him on the chest earning myself an _angelic_ – as I referred it – chuckle I badly want to hear every single day.

"Why are you here?" I asked casually, trying to hide the happiness I feel. He stopped his chuckles and smiled while winking at me. Uhg! Can't he tell that I die every time he did that? "So you already have a date for the dance this Saturday?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat. _Is he going to ask me to the dance? What will I answer?_

I looked up at him and saw him waiting for me to respond. Silently, I gulp the lump on my throat and again answered as nonchalantly as possible. "What, don't have a date and you're asking me?" he laughed again and looked at me weirdly.

"You think I'm asking you? As if! I'm planning on laughing my butt off if you answered me with a no!" he said. Ouch. I just rolled my eyes.

"You see, there's this wonderful girl and I just want you to meet her. So you need to be at the party, alright?" he said afterwards, sensing I'm already pissed off. My eyes widen though I only did it for a heartbeat so I hope he didn't see it. I faced the other way to hide the tears that are starting to accumulate at the corners of my eyes before nodding.

I felt him smile even if I'm not looking at him, I know he's smiling getting a positive reply from me. He patted my head once again before walking off. "Bye." He said. After that, I let the tears fall.

Why did he have to tell it to me? I bet that girl is so beautiful and maybe she got everything that I don't and had to live without. I know he doesn't see me as a potential lover but here I am, still hoping that one day my love for him will be acknowledged. That one day he'll love me back, one day we will live happily ever after like fairytales do. But I guess now that he met this _wonderful_ girl, that single strand of hope I have and kept safe snapped in a flash. I lost in a battle I fought, risking my happiness, even if I know that I will lose from the start.

That night I cried myself to sleep, hugging the stuffed animal he gave me when we were little. You're wondering who 'him' was? He's my best friend. We grew up together and had a brother-sister relationship. And that was the exact reason why I fell in love with him, because he's always around me, always protecting me, always…always. But I guess it all ends now, now that he found the one who will replace me as his sister, his best friend. _Gray, I wonder if you know you're all I think about at night._

**..ooOoo..**

Three days had passed since then. I always cry at night and at school I tried to avoid him, fortunately he doesn't seem to notice – or at least that's what I thought. I went to the library, to hide myself from him. I'll just drown myself in reading every book that caught my interest to stop the hurt I'm feeling even just for a few hours. But, I guess he really knows me – or rather fate wasn't on my side – as we met in a jungle of books at the far end corner of the room. He smiled as he approached me.

"Hey!" he said, as quietly as possible, keeping in mind that we're inside a library.

"Hey," I waved reluctantly, feeling the hurt growing back with every step he took closer to me. He sat himself, cross-legged, at the floor beside me and began looking at the books I took that are scattered on the floor, searching for a good book to read I guess.

Is he really spending his free time with me? Didn't he feel the pain I'm suffering when he's with me? Of course he won't, he's that dense after all. I've always loved him but, he just doesn't feel it, or maybe I didn't let him notice.

I do love it when we're together but, knowing there's someone else, I can't help but pray that he'll leave me alone, or at least for now. Until I can confidently say that I _never_ loved him.

As I watched him, he smiled and took a book. He then looked at me and mischievously smirked, shoving the book, an inch away, to my face and I nearly screamed. Well, who wouldn't? He just suddenly shoved it to my face. I looked at him and gave a deathly glare, but he seemed unaffected and gestured his head to the book he's holding. Of course, me being a curious one, I did what I was told and read the title.

_Cinderella._

I found myself raising an eyebrow, pondering why he's being so wickedly happy having that stupid smirk on his face. As if understanding my perplexed expression, he started asking me a question I never knew he still remembered.

"Have you seen your prince that you said will take you to his _castle _and make all your dreams come true?" he smugly asked. I felt all my blood rushed up to my face. I remembered telling him that I dreamt of having a loving prince by my side; offering me his castle and making all my dreams come true. _Damn, I can't believe he's asking me this! _I cursed under my breath as he laughed at me, seeing how embarrassed I become.

I, in return, huffed and crossed my arms before answering his question, "Well, in fact, I _DID._" I said, emphasizing the last word, out of irritation. I didn't lie. I did found my prince but sadly, he found another princess, or rather he never saw me and looked for another.

There was a few seconds of silence so I decided to face him. I saw him frowning in a split second but after seeing me looking at him, his smile reappeared.

"Yea? Then where is this _prince_ you're talking about?" he asked haughtily. My body stiffened. I don't know how to answer but, maybe on impulse, I suddenly told him the truth.

"I guess he found another princess." Realizing what I just said, I hastily covered my mouth with my hands, dropping the book I'm reading on my lap in the process. _What did I do?_ I asked myself, hoping he won't get the idea that he was the prince I was talking about. I looked at him and saw his smile widen.

He patted my head teasingly. "HAHAHA! As I thought! No one in their right mind will fall for you! HAHAHA! No one will even see you as a girl!" he laughed. I yanked his hand away. It hurts and all I could do was to hurt him in return to ease the pain but, I guess he think of it as my usual hitting. He didn't know the pain he's giving me. But what can I do? Cry? No, I can't do it in front of him. All I did was to hit him continuously and forced myself a fake laugh even though deep inside I'm dying, making it seem like I'm laughing because of his _joke._

I tried to remove the agony I'm feeling and laugh when he began telling stories and jokes and thankfully I forgot the pain. I love it when we're just happily talking to each other like this, because it feels like I can't even see anyone when he's with me, like we're the only ones there, like we have our own world. I just wish this moment will last forever. The two of us together like this, laughing our hearts out with no care in the world. But the librarian just had to ruin this perfect moment for me. It can't be helped; we're at the wrong place.

We were kicked out of the library because we can't moderate our laugh even after instructing us to keep quiet. So we settled ourselves at our special spot up the school's rooftop.

The wind blew past us as we opened the rooftop's door. It felt so good even with the prickling heat of the sun. We sat at the shaded part of the rooftop with our legs outstretched on the hard floor while leaning our backs on the wall. We laughed as we remembered the look on the librarian's face. It was so priceless. The two of us kept on laughing and I thought our friendly conversation will take longer, I thought I will still have fun talking to him but I guess I'm wrong. He started telling me about this girl as I unconsciously clenched my fists.

He told me that she's beautiful, has the greatest personality, and holds the brightest smile. From the looks of it, he really is in love. How can I compete with someone who obviously won without even trying? My heart ached once again. The tears I tried to keep were building up again. How can he tell that so casually?

Why can't he see me? I was so frustrated with myself. Why didn't I try my best to get his attention when I still have the chance?

She's so lucky. So lucky to capture his heart. So lucky that she was able to get his attention. So lucky to take the place that I dreamt of being mine.

"I guess, I'm in love." He said.

.

.

.

.

.

That's it, I give up. I admit defeat. I can't take it anymore. I absently clenched my hands into balls of fists while I hid my eyes using my bangs. _She'd better hold him tight and give all her love to him. _

"Oh really now." I said as I stood up and dusted off my skirt.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you latter! Tomorrow I mean." I said. He curiously looked at me, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. I…forgot that there's something I need to do." I answered without looking at him, waving my hand as I walked off. Apparently, I lied but I'm so grateful that he didn't follow me because if he did, he'll saw the tears I secretly wept.

I felt like an idiot for walking home crying. People stared at me like I'm some crazy fart or something but I don't care. They don't know anything about me. They don't what I've been going through.

As soon as I got home, I immediately ran up to my room, not minding the concerned looks that my parents gave me. I don't care. All I want was to cry in my room. I didn't bother to change my clothes. I threw my bag somewhere and plopped myself on my bed. Hugging the pillow, I buried my face deep within it.

I don't know how long I've been crying. I didn't even notice that someone entered my room and hugged me with all his/her might. As I looked up, I saw mom. She smiled at me sympathetically and patted my head, just like what Gray used to do. With that, I rested my head on the nook of her neck and the sobs I'm keeping in turned into wails of cry. I clutched my mother's dress as I told her everything.

"Mom! I wish I could go back when we were still kids…so I won't feel this pain, so I won't shed these many tears and so that I can laugh like I usually do." I said in between sobs.

She hugged me tighter and whispered comforting words. "It will be alright. If the two of you are for each other, fate will definitely find a way bring the two of you together. Don't lose hope, dear." Yes, she knows everything. She knows what I feel for Gray.

"But it's too late, mom. It's already too late…" I said. I know mom felt sorry for me but what can she do?

And again, I cried.

**..ooOoo..**

"Are you really sure to you're going to that dance party?" mom asked as she fix my hair into an alluring hairstyle. She blow dry my hair in sections, curling it around a large brush. She created a deep side part; then, using a large-barreled curling iron, she curled two-inch sections of my hair away from my face. She used her fingers to break up the curls, then hair-sprayed the final style to lock it into place. She then applied light make up on my face; eye shadows that made my eyes standout, light blush that accentuated my face and light pink gloss giving shine to my lips.

I stood up and look at myself in the mirror, admiring what my mother did; it was matching the dress I'm wearing – a watermelon colored, strapless knee-length taffeta party dress.

Turning to look at my mother, I answered, "Uhn, I did promise him that I'll go." She smiled and walked towards me. She turned me around and made me face to the mirror once again. She held my shoulders as she leaned her head closer to mine. "Look at yourself. You've grown so beautiful." She said. It made me smile. Looking at myself in the mirror with my mother, I can really say that I inherited her looks, her hair and her smile. Giggling at what she said, I faced and kissed her cheek. She really knows how to make me feel good about myself. "Thanks, mom." I said.

After that, she hugged me and I bid farewell. My dad offered me a ride but I declined it, I told him that I want to go alone. I want to ready myself before facing him, before he introduced _her._

As I walked the streets, I feel kind of embarrassed. Well, with this get-up, who wouldn't? I just chuckle the thought off. This embarrassment is nothing compared to the pain I've experienced.

Breathing in and out, I look up the sky, seeing few twinkling stars. I love stars and I love gazing up at them every night. It never fails to make my head relieved and free from thoughts.

As I fixed my eyes on the road once again, I saw some guys ogling at me. Why are they like that? Is there something on my face? I just sighed and walked faster. I should've accepted dad's request.

I never really wear dresses. It's just that, _that _stupid party and _that_ damned promise made me wear this stuff. Even more, I never once went to a dance party held at school. And my feet already hurt because of these darn heels! Curse you Gray! The things I do for you.

I kept on walking with Gray on my mind, thinking of his reaction when he sees me like this. _He'll probably laugh at me._ Yea, he most definitely will.

…

My heart beats so loudly inside my chest as I looked at the dimly lit hall in front of me. I heaved a sigh, in attempt to calm my anxiousness but it didn't helped. I know my girl friends aren't the party types as well so I know they won't be here. In other words, I'm all alone until Gray decides to come find me. Breathing another sigh, I turned my heel on the other direction and just settled myself on the bench behind the school, the bench where Gray told me he wanted to introduce his _wonderful girl._

I looked down on my hands. Maybe she is wonderful because Gray isn't the type of person to say such things so casually, and I know if he meant it or not. I kept on pondering until a familiar voice snapped me out of my deep thought.

"I thought you'd be here,"

My body instantly froze. I can't face him just yet. But he's already here; I can't just run and leave him here, can I? He'll suspect something, and maybe he'll know my deepest darkest – in my opinion - secret! I don't want that, now that he already found someone. I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't want him to avoid me.

"Why are you here? The party's already starting," he said. I felt him touch my shoulder and it made shivers run up and down my spine. He sat beside me, too close that I got scared of him hearing the loud thumping of my heart. "Y-You know how I hate parties!" Damn! Why did I stutter? Thankfully it's dark, maybe he'll never notice the blush I'm suppressing, and I even doubt he can see my appearance clearly.

"Why are you here then?" he asked. I glared at him, forgetting my nervousness a while ago. "Are you really asking me that?"

The moon suddenly emerged from the clouds and shone, giving light to the obscurity of the place. I glanced over at Gray and saw him gawking at me. That's when I recall how I looked.

"Go on! Laugh at me! I know I look weird," I heard a chuckle coming form the irritating man beside me and I instantly felt the heat on my face intensify, making me face the other way. I told you he'll laugh!

"Yea, you look absolutely weird,"

.

.

.

.

.

"…it suits you though. You look beautiful."

The wind blew and made our hair sway with the breeze. I looked at him as our eyes locked, my brain tried to process what had happened.

_Is this really Gray? Did he really say that? Wait, what exactly did he say? It suits me? B-beautiful?_

I thought my face wouldn't get any hotter, well, it just did. My heart beats as if any second, it's going to explode.

"W-w-what are you saying, you bastard! D-d-don't say unnecessary things!" I hollered while facing the other way. But the reply I received isn't what I expected.

"But I'm saying the truth." He said as he took my hand and began dragging me to some place. "Hey! Where are we going? I thought you're going to introduce me to someone?"

He brought his index finger to his lips and produced a shushing sound before he resumed in dragging me. We went inside the school's building and it's making me uneasy, _what are we going to do here?_

"Ne, Gray, where exactly are we going?" I asked once again when we started going up the stairs. "Rooftop." He simply said. "What are you planning on going there?" Gray looked at me and winked. "It's a secret."

As we got there, we went to the railings. "My feet hurt." I silently whined but because of the silence, he heard me. "Then why did you wear that in the first place?" he asked, referring to my sandals, as he crouched down making me take a step back. "What are you–?" before I could continue my question, he took my right foot and began taking off my sandals before doing the same to my left foot.

"You shouldn't wear something that you know would hurt you." He scolded me. "What, do you expect me to wear sneakers instead?" I retorted.

"Well, that's what the Lucy I know would do. Hahaha!" He laughed, maybe imagining me wearing freakin' sneakers with this dress. He probably heard me growl as he stopped laughing and looked at me seriously before smiling warmly.

"Look," he said, looking and pointing at something. I followed his gaze and my eyes narrowed. "The city,"

"I see you still hated the sight?" he asked.

I sighed before answering his question. "I've always hated it." My hands gripped the railings as my eyes stared at the bright lights the city was producing, "It's the source of light pollution causing the stars to be outshined, unnoticeable. And I hated it."

"I thought so…" he said. "If this is all we're gonna do here, then we're better off go to the party instead." I told him and was making my way towards the door but a hand stopped me.

"Wait a little longer. There's…something…I wanted to show you." I looked at him as curiosity took over me. Sighing for the umpteenth time this night, I went back to my spot and again looked at the flashing lights. But then, after a few minutes of silence, the lights the city had suddenly disappeared.

"A blackout?" I muttered. I looked down and saw the hall, where the party was held, also lost its light as people started complaining about not having a generator.

"Gray, what–" I tried to ask but I was again cut off. He took my hand and dragged me at the back side of the rooftop. I gasped as he pushed me down, making me lie on the cold floor. "What are you doing you idiot?" I can't help but get nervous. I know Gray isn't the type of person who will take advantage over a vulnerable girl, let alone his best friend. _What the heck are you thinking Lucy? Gray wouldn't do such a thing…would he?_

My heart beats fast as he slowly leaned down and the only thing I did, surprisingly, is to close my eyes. _GOD! What is he going to do?_ I waited and waited and waited. Wait, what am I waiting for? GAAAH~! Lucy!

"You're not gonna see it if kept your eyes closed." He said. My eyes opened slowly and noticed he wasn't on top of me anymore. My head snapped at the where the voice came from and saw him lying beside me. My face flushed. _I can't believe myself! Did I really think he'll kiss me? _

"Lucy, look up." He said, snapping me out of my shameful thoughts. I looked up as told and I gaped at the scene.

I didn't notice but my lips tugged upward as my eyes shone in fascination. I can't believe I'm seeing it again. The night sky was adorned with bright twinkling stars as many as you could've imagined. It's like black velvet with pinholes that revealed the light from heaven. It's just…breathtaking.

"Do you remember the first time you've seen these many stars?" Gray asked. I'm too stunned but was able to process his question in my head. "Yea, it was when–" I cut myself off as memories came flooding my mind. I swiftly look at Gray and smiled knowingly. "It was the time when you and I met."

"Glad you still remember." He commented.

"Of course I remember! That was the day that you and I became best of friends!" I said, sitting up while glaring at him, "I remember leaving that party that my parents threw for me and went to our backyard where I thought no one would find me but then, you found me." I smiled as I recalled the past, my most precious memory. I looked up the bright starry night. "Back then, I had no friends to play with and seeing someone that has the same age as I was made me happy. That night, we played all our hearts out until there was a sudden blackout. We didn't freak out like other children would instead smiles of appreciation decorated our faces as we watched the night sky above us, just like this." I said, gesturing beautiful scenery above.

"Well, better enjoyed it while it last." He suggested. I nodded my head and laid myself down beside him once again. I was about to reach the sky with my hands but I noticed that Gray was still holding my other hand. _He's holding my hand. Just like the first time we saw these stars._ It made me so happy. It was like the first day we met.

But of course, all things lasted as the power returned that lighted the city once again. I sat up as Gray did the same. "Thanks Gray." I said. I never have the slightest idea that Gray was capable of doing things like this for me. For me? Wait, is this for me? I looked at him and saw his troubled face. Maybe this isn't for me.

"Where is this person you said you'll introduce me to?" I asked hesitantly, remembering why I was here in the first place.

As soon as I said that, the door opened and revealed a beautiful, blue haired girl with pale skin. _Is she the girl Gray was talking about?_ My eyes saddened.

"Juvia." Greeted Gray, surprised. So she is the girl. I took my hands from Gray's grasp as I looked at the girl.

"Oh! G-Gomenasai! Juvia thought Gray-sama left already! Excuse Juvia for her intrusion." I stood up and stopped her from leaving. "Wait!" she looked at me as I offered my hand to her, "I'm Lucy." She turned her body fully at me and smiled. "Juvia knows. Juvia heard a lot of wonderful things about Lucy-san from Gray-sama." She said. At least he said wonderful things about me.

"It's nice to finally meet you! I wish you two all the best!" I chirped, hiding the pain that was building up once again, biting the insides of my mouth.

"What is Lucy-san saying?" Juvia asked as she blinked her eyes at me, curiosity evident in her features. I blinked back, "Aren't you the girl that Gray was so in loved with?"

"EH?" she screeched, taking her hand from mine. "What are you saying?" she asked, creasing her face. I heard a sigh beside me and instantly knew it was Gray.

"I'm sorry Juvia, she's just an idiot." Gray said as he patted my head.

"HEY!" I said defensively but was ignored.

"Thanks anyways." He said. Juvia straightened herself and smiled, "Glad Juvia could help." She waved goodbye as she turned to leave but without mouthing Gray something like 'Good Luck'.

I faced Gray with my undeniably perplexed expression. "What was that about? Why did you thank her? And I thought she's the girl?" I asked. Gray sighed again and flicked my forehead lightly.

"Well, let's just say that the blackout earlier was partially my fault." He said scratching his blushing cheek. "How did it become your fault?" I asked totally lost. How come it's his fault?

"Basically, Juvia is the daughter of the owner of the electric company that supplies the power for this city, so…I kind of…requested a 3-5 minute blackout…" he muttered but I heard him loud and clear.

"Huh?" I unintelligibly muttered. Gray ran a hand through his jet black hair as he exasperatedly sighed. "I did it because of you. Is that enough explanation?"

There was a moment of bliss inside me. I can't believe he did this for me.

"I…thank you…" I said and smiled as tears began showing from my eyes. But I held it there, remembering the _girl._

"Gray, if Juvia wasn't her, who is this 'wonderful girl' you said you're in love with?" I asked, even though I hate breaking this wonderful moment. That was the sole purpose why I'm here right? I saw him breathe out as looked determinedly at me and smiled tenderly.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm looking at her right now."

.

.

.

.

.

I took a step back. What did he say? I brought my hands up, clenching it in front of my chest. The tears made my eyes blurry, my heart pounds louder in my ears, my legs felt wobbly, my nose cringe as an uncertain sensation took over me.

"What are you saying?" I looked around, seeing if there's someone else besides us there but I saw no one.

Facing him again, I saw him still looking at me loving eyes. "No way…" I mumbled as my breathing became heavier.

"B-But I thought she's beautiful? I thought…I thought she has the greatest personality and holds the brightest smile?" I asked, not trusting what I heard. He just kept his smile in place as he answered.

.

.

.

.

.

"You do."

.

.

.

.

.

I bit my lips, stifling the sobs. "But…but you said no one will see me as a girl!" I yelled at him, angry at what he told me. No, I don't believe him!

.

.

.

.

.

"Because for me…you're a lady."

.

.

.

.

.

I sniffed as I asked this last question. I hated it when I first hear it from him. "B-But you said no one in their right mind will fall for me," I asked, but I came out as a whisper as I began sobbing.

.

.

.

.

.

"I guess I'm not in my right mind."

.

.

.

.

.

I clasped my hands on my mouth as I started crying. I slumped on the cold floor as wailed. Gray panicky crouched and wiped my tears. "Hey! W-Why are you crying?"

I saw his pained expression as he looked at me. "I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him and he smiled sadly at me. "I shouldn't have told you that. It's just that, I loved you ever since I met you and I've been keeping this for a very long time." My eyes widen. He loved me since then? I-I never noticed. I thought he was dense, but I can't believe I'm one as well. "But at the same time," he continued as he stopped wiping my tear and stood up, readying himself to leave. "I don't want to lose you as a friend so…just forget everything I–"

"NO! Don't you dare take it back!" I said as I hugged him, preventing him from walking off.

"You don't know…how happy I am…hearing that coming from you," I said in between sobs. "Lucy," he said.

"I thought…I thought my prince found another princess." I said and clutched his shirt tighter.

"I love you too Gray. Longer than you ever imagined." I felt him smile as he hugged me closer to his body.

"I can't give you any castle though, and I might not give everything you wished for." He said but I shook my head vehemently and looked up at him. "I don't need those. Knowing you feel the same way as I do, that's more than enough." I said and smiled, even if tear kept on leaking off my eyes. He wiped them off as he rested his forehead on mine.

"But there's one thing I can promise you." He said, leaning his head as he cupped my face, "These tears, I'll wipe it off. If ever you lost your smile, I'll do my best to bring it back. When you're sad, I'll lend you my shoulder. When you have problems, I'll lend my ears. I'll try my best no to make you cry."

I shook my head once again, "You're worth crying for." Were the last words I say before he finally captured my lips.

We stayed like that for God knows how long, but I don't care. The only thing I know is that, the guy I longed for, the guy that I thought was in love with somebody else, the guy that made me shed so many tears, my best friend loves me. That is what's important for me now.

That night was the best night I ever had. Is it fate? Is it luck? Or is it purely because of love that brought us together?

**..ooOoo..**

***sigh* I hope it's not crappy? I'm really not good with endings. Haha, now I'm worried for my other stories…**

**Hihi, anyways, off to my chaptered stories.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to leave reviews! I'd gladly appreciate it! And please wish me luck for my multi-chaptered stories. Support it if you please: 'Because of You', 'Three Wishes', and 'What are words'. **

**Also, for the NaLu fans out there, who are taking their precious time reading my GraLu stories, I want you all to know that the sequel for 'What you mean to me' will be published soon. I'm working on it, so I hope you guys will love it! ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
